Cooking for You
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Gaara tak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Namun, Sakura tidak ingin menemui Gaara lagi. Mereka berdua pun membuat taruhan dalam memasak. Sementara itu, Naruto selalu ada disisi Sakura, mendukungnya. *NaruSaku*Last Chapter Up!* Silahkan membaca xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura membalikkan roti yang sedang dibakarnya dengan cepat, kemudian tersenyum kepada pelanggan yang sedang mengantri, menunggu pesanan yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Mau dengan _topping _apa?" tanyanya.

"Cokelat."

Sakura segera mengoles _topping _cokelat diatas roti bakar, kemudian mengangkat roti kedalam wadah kardus.

"Ini pesanannya." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, kemudian pelanggan tersebut memberikan beberapa _yen _kepada Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. Langit mulai gelap, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Ia mulai membereskan peralatan tokonya. Daripada kerepotan ketika hujan nanti, lebih baik ia bersiap.

Beginilah aktifitas Sakura saat akhir pekan. Berjualan roti bakar ditepi taman kota. Hasil penjualan kecil-kecilannya untuk menambah penghasilan keluarga kecilnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah merasa keberatan _sih, _tapi kalau ada seseorang anak di sekolahnya tahu sepertinya gawat juga. Sekolahnya merupakan salah satu sekolah paling _elite _di Tokyo, kira-kira apa yang bisa dikatakan anak-anak sekolahnya yang rata-rata merupakan orang kaya?

"Hai."

Sakura yang tengah membereskan peralatannya ternganga melihat Naruto yang dengan santainya berkata hai. Dia adalah salah satu murid di sekolahnya, walau tidak terlalu populer.

"Kau!"

Naruto tergelak mendengar seruan Sakura. "Kau berjualan roti bakar ya? Buatkan aku sebuah dong. Dengan _topping _stroberi, ya?"

Stroberi? Sakura mendengus, kemudian mulai membuat sebuah roti untuk Naruto. Jarang sekali ada seorang cowok yang memesan dengan _topping _stroberi.

Setelah siap, tanpa menunggu dingin, Naruto mulai mengigit. Mengunyah. Menelan.

Sakura memandang Naruto. "Bagaimana?"

Naruto memberikan beberapa _yen _pada Sakura. "Enak. Untuk apa kau berjualan segala?"

"Untuk menambah penghasilan keluarga," ucap Sakura, "Dan kau... jangan beritahu anak-anak sekolah, oke? Bisa jadi apa aku?"

Naruto berdeham. "Benar juga, sekolah kita memang penuh gosip orang kaya."

"Hm, hm. Akan kubunuh kau jika memberi tahu anak-anak sekolah." kata Sakura tajam, tangannya mengacungkan alat pembalik roti.

Naruto melambaikan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Sakura, tanda bahwa ia tidak mau bertengkar. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Oke. Tetapi itu tidaklah gratis. Ada bayarannya."

"APA?"

"Mudah saja, jadilah koki di rumahku setiap harinya. Aku yakin kaupintar memasak. Bagaimana? Mudah kan?" tawar Naruto.

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, akan kugaji lebih tinggi dari pendapatanmu. Agar kau tidak berjualan disini lagi, dan hanya memasak untukku." kata Naruto, menyela ucapan Sakura.

Mendengar tawaran Naruto, Sakura mengangguk. Gaji yang lebih tinggi dari pendapatannya? Siapa sih yang tak mau?

-X-

Fanfict ini dibuat saat adanya jam kosong di sekolah, jadi hanya sedikit wordsnya, hehehe. Semoga lanjutannya akan diupdate minggu ini juga ^^ Terima kasih telah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

"Aku mau kau membuatkan makan siang untukku setiap harinya. Keluargaku tidak besar-besar amat, kok." ujar Naruto.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto sampai ke rumah berupa apartemen yang lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Apartemen itu sederhana, berada dilantai satu, dan diduga Sakura hanya terdiri atas ruang tengah, dapur, dan toilet.

Beberapa rekan apartemen Naruto memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan _wah-siapa-dia _yang membuat Sakura menahan malu. Naruto memutar kunci, dan mereka melangkah masuk.

"Wah, bagus juga, Naruto." kilah Sakura. "Alat dapurnya juga cukup lengkap!"

"Kau akan memasak untuk empat orang. Makan siang dan malam. Aku, Naroku, Kakek dan Nenek Chiyo." ucap Naruto, menunjukkan angka empat dengan jarinya.

"Siapa saja itu?" tanya Sakura, "Bahkan rumah ini terlihat sepi."

"Naroku adikku yang masih siswa _chugakko_(SMP), Kakek dan Nenek Chiyo tetangga sebelah. Mereka terlalu tua untuk membuat makanan sendiri." ucap Naruto.

Sakura menyerngit. "Sarapannya bagaimana?"

"Setiap pagi ada seseorang yang berjualan bubur dengan berbagai macam jenis, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." sahut Naruto.

"Orang tuamu tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"Duh, kau bawel sekali." cetus Naruto. "Orangtuaku sudah tiada, Sakura."

"Ups. Maafkan aku."

Naruto menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi bagaimana kau akan membayar gajiku?" tanya Sakura, menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya, "Jangan-jangan kau mau menipuku ya!"

"Enak saja!" seru Naruto gusar. "Berapa pendapatanmu selama seminggu?"

"Ehm... kira-kira 1000 _yen, _lalu dipotong dengan biaya sewa, biaya bahan, lalu..."

Naruto menghampiri meja, membuka lacinya sementara Sakura terus mengoceh. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Ini 4000 _yen _untuk biaya bahan dan gajimu selama satu minggu, pintar-pintarlah mengaturnya." ujar Naruto.

Sakura menerimanya dengan mata bersinar. "Wah, _arigatou_! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan uang sebanya..."

"Kyaa!" Sakura membalikkan badan, uang yang dipegangnya berhamburan dilantai, tangannya menutup matanya.

Naruto tergelak. "Hei, aku hanya membuka kaus..."

"_Baka!_" seru Sakura.

Naruto cepat-cepat mengenakan kemejanya. "Err, sudah."

Sakura mendengus, memandang Naruto yang sudah tampak rapi dengan kemejanya.

"Masaklah untuk malam nanti. Aku mau pergi dulu, dan jangan kacaukan rumahku." dengus Naruto, mengambil tas punggungnya dimeja.

"Kau mau kemana sih?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Mencari uang tentu." jawab Naruto. "Kau ini bagaimana? Kau masih ingin tetap digaji dengan uang sebesar itu, kan?"

"Memang kau kerja dimana?" tanya Sakura, berjalan mendekati lemari pendingin.

"Aku seorang guru les, sudahlah! Jangan banyak tanya, aku hampir terlambat, nih!"

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sakura melihat-lihat isi lemari pendingin dan tercengang.

"Kosong..."

-X-

"Hei, _nee-chan. Nee-chan._"

Sakura mendongakkan kepala, menggosok-gosokkan matanya. Lalu hampir saja menjerit melihat seorang anak laki-laki duduk dihadapannya. Wajahnya, mirip sekali dengan Naruto...

"_Nee-chan _teman Naruto _senpai?_"

"Ehm... ya..."

"Wuah! Masakanmu enak sekali! Tadi siang Naruto _senpai _meneleponku dan bilang bahwa temannya akan memasak untuk kami... ternyata itu benar!" ujar anak laki-laki ini.

Sakura menyerngit. Ini adik Naruto, ya...

"Akhirnya, aku tidak akan terancam akan mati kelaparan." ujar anak laki-laki ini, "Kenalkan, namaku adalah Naroku! Aku adalah..."

"Adik Naruto, aku tahu." sahut Sakura, "Kalau begitu, aku pulang, ya. sudah hampir gelap, kan."

Sakura memandangi langit diluar jendela, yang telah berwarna oranye.

"Jangan dulu, _nee-chan,_ orang-orang dilantai atas apartemen sedikit berbahaya terhadap gadis. Kau harus kesini dan pulang dengan Naruto." kata Naroku dengan wajah serius.

"Eh..."

"Aku pulang!"

Naruto masuk kedalam dengan wajah ceria, melambaikan tangan. "Sepertinya masakanmu telah jadi, ya?"

"Antarkan aku pulang dulu..." ucap Sakura, "Aku bisa dicari-cari orang rumah."

"Benar juga, disini sedikit berbahaya. Sepertinya aku harus menunda makanku."

Sakura tersenyum, "Bersabarlah."

"Hei, Naroku, antarkan dua porsi untuk Kakek dan Nenek Chiyo." ujar Naruto. "Aku mau mengantar pulang koki kita ini dulu."

Naroku mengangkat jempolnya, "Sip."

"Ayo, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk, mengambil koper besarnya yang berisi peralatan berjualan roti bakar tadi pagi.

-X-

"Sampai sini saja," ucap Sakura. Mereka berhenti di halte yang tak jauh dari taman, langit sudah gelap.

Diperjalanan, mereka tidak berniat untuk berbincang sama sekali. Kesunyian berada diantara mereka karena mereka tidak terlalu dekat sebelumnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, mereka memiliki suatu hal yang membuat mereka harus bersama, seperti saat ini.

Takdir, kah?

Sakura juga tak tahu. Hanya saja, ia merasa hidupnya tidaklah sama lagi.

"Hm, Naruto," panggil Sakura, "Di apartemenmu, dilantai atas, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Naruto menyerngit. "Oh. kukira Naroku sudah menceritakannya kepadamu."

Sakura menggeleng.

"Dilantai atas, ada seorang cowok yang tinggal. Entah masalah apa yang dialaminya, dia mulai depresi, dan mulai sering uring-uringan. Ia pernah sekali hampir memperkosa seorang gadis yang lewat depan apartemen. Mungkin ia patah hati." jelas Naruto.

"Mengapa ia tidak diusir saja?" tanya Sakrua tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Karena... ah, siapa sih yang mau mengusir orang seperti dia? Kami ketakutan, tahu. Apa lagi bila ia sudah marah-marah, dan suaranya terdengar sampai lantai bawah. " elak Naruto.

"Ah, separah itu?" tanya Sakura kaget.

Naruto mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku mau memasak di rumahmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau memasak untuk makan siang dan malam sekaligus..." Naruto tampak berpikir, "Kalau begitu, kau bisa pulang bareng denganku. Dan aku akan mengantarmu. Mudah, kan?"

"Boleh juga." sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Mengenai cowok yang tinggal dilantai atas, kedengarannya mengerikan. Mungkin akan aman bersamamu."

"Tepat."

"Nah, busku sudah datang. Terima kasih."

Naruto tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

"Hm. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, menatap Sakura yang menjauh.

-X-

Chapter 1 pendek sekali ya? Aku membuatnya di sekolah, 10 menit sebelum jam pelajaran berakhir menggunakan laptop teman sebangkuku... hehehe. Jadi, hanya sedikit yang bisa kusampaikan di chapter 1.

Chapter 2 ini kutambahkan karakter OC untuk sekedar memperseru cerita-semoga berhasil-tetapi tidak dapat sepanjang yang kuharap karena cerita ini adalah ide dadakan, jadi belum terpikir lanjutannya seperti apa... chapternya seberapa banyak juga belom kepikiran.. xD *peace* Terima kasih telah membaca, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, _yosh!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3

"Hei, Sakura."

Sakura tersentak kaget, sesaat kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. "Kau..."

"Jangan lupa ke rumahku nanti." ucap Naruto lugas.

Sakura segera menoleh kesekitarnya, takut-takut ada yang mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Jangan sampai ada yang ketahui kalau aku bekerja sambilan padamu..." bisik Sakura lirih.

"Aku juga bekerja sambilan, kok. Mengapa kau khawatir sekali?" ujar Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela napasnya panjang. "Itu cerita yang... sangat lama dan cukup panjang."

"Mau kau bercerita padaku? Bagaimana sekalian saja kau ikut pulang denganku, dan memasak?" tawar Naruto.

Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. "Boleh... tapi kita harus mampir ke pasar dulu."

-X-

"Hei Sakura! Tidakkah ini sudah terlalu banyak?" keluh Naruto. Dikedua tangannya sudah penuh oleh kantung-kantung belanjaan Sakura. Sayur-sayuran, ikan, daging. Entah apa lagi, Naruto tidak terlalu ingat.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu untuk dua tiga hari kok." sahut Sakura sambil tertawa, kemudian menghampiri penjual bumbu dapur dan membeli bawang merah dan cabai masing-masing setengah kilo.

"Ini gila." kata Naruto lagi.

Sakura tergelak. "Sudah cukup... kau tak perlu mengeluh terus. Ini kan untukmu juga."

"Kau harus ingat juga, Sakura. Uang yang kuberikan padamu untuk gaji sekaligus biaya bahan masak selama seminggu." ucap Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Tetapi bagiku memasak bukan hal yang bisa diajak main-main... aku tak mungkin memasak yang tak enak untukmu, Naroku, kakek dan nenek Chiyo..." ujar Sakura. "Ayo pulang."

Sakura berjalan didepan Naruto, sementara Naruto dibelakangnya terlihat sangat capek. Ia berjalan dengan lambat.

"Sakuraaa..." panggil Naruto.

"Memangnya seberat itu, ya?" tanya Sakura, memasang wajah datarnya untuk sesaat. "Kau kan laki-laki, seharusnya kau kuat."

"Erggghh. Aku tak bercanda. Ini berat sekali. Bantu bawakan setengahnya... tidak. sepertiganya juga tak apa." kata Naruto.

Sakura menurut, membawakan sepertiganya-setidaknya itu membuat Naruto bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

"Um... berat juga ya?" Sakura berkata, cengengesan.

"Itu baru sedikit. Lihat ini." Naruto mengangkat belanjaannya.

"Iya..._gomen__?_" Sakura tertawa. "Sedikit lagi sampai..."

"Iya."

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, lalu kembali memanggil Sakura. "Hei."

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau khawatir sekali bila ada yang ketahui kau kerja sambilan? Kurasa alasanmu lebih dari karena kita berada di sekolah _elite._" kilah Naruto.

Sakura mendengus. "Bukannya kau juga merahasiakan kalau kau seorang guru les?"

_Dia ingat, _bisik Naruto dalam hati. Tetapi bukan itu yang penting sekarang. "Bagiku bila ada yang tahu, bukan sebuah masalah besar."

"Ceritalah," lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Aku tak mau." cetus Sakura langsung.

Kening Naruto langsung menyerngit. "Mengapa?"

"Karena hubungan kita saat ini karena sama-sama butuh, antara majikan dan pemasak. Tak lebih dari itu." kata Sakura.

"Kalau kau menjadi pacarku, kau mau cerita?"

Sakura terpaku mendengar perkataan Naruto. Bercanda. Bukankah begitu?

"Tak baik, loh memendam masalah sendirian," ucap Naruto, dia terus melangkah. "Kau juga tak mungkin terus berdiam disana."

Sakura segera menyusul langkah Naruto, menghiraukan jantungnya yang mulai berdegup dengan cepat.

-X-

Sakura benar-benar merasa resah. Dia memotong sayur kol dengan perasaan hampa. Sesekali ia melirik Naruto yang sedang berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

_Hari ini jadwal mengajarnya tidak, ya?_ pikir Sakura. _Sepertinya kemarin dia pergi sekitar jam sekian._

Deg!

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kaget. Tadi, jarinya hampir saja ikut teriris dengan sayur kol yang sedang ia potong.

Pertanyaan Naruto mengenai alasannya takut ada yang ketahui kerja sambilan. Pertanyaan Naruto mengenai apa mau bercerita bila dia mejadi pacarnya.

Sakura merasa dadanya sesak. Perlahan, sebulir air matanya jatuh dipipinya.

"Kau sedang apa, sih?" tiba-tiba Naruto berada dibelakangnya, mengamatinya dari dekat.

"Ah, aku..."

"Sudah kubilang, tak baik memendam masalah sendirian," Naruto mengulang kalimat yang pernah diucapkannya.

Sakura merasa kepalanya ditepuk-tepuk Naruto. Membuat perasaannya lebih tenang.

"Kalau aku bercerita padamu, bukan berarti aku berpacaran denganmu, ya?" ucap Sakura.

Naruto terkekeh. "Oke. Duduklah disana, akan kubuatkan teh. Walau aku tak bisa memasak, setidaknya aku bisa membuat teh."

Sakura duduk ditempat yang ditunjuk Naruto, diatas sebuah karpet yang selembut kapas. Sekalipun ia cerita masa lalunya... memang apa yang bisa dilakukan Naruto? Mereka juga bukan siapa-siapa selain teman sekolah dan majikan-koki.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

Sakura berdeham. Ia menerima secangkir kecil teh yang dibuat Naruto. Cangkir itu hangat, seolah merayapi tangannya sampai keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak mau bercerita." ucap Naruto.

Sakura tergelak. "Sebenarnya aku memang..."

Duak! Praangg! Duuuk!

"Suara apa itu!?" tanya Sakura kaget.

Naruto terkesiap, ia langsung berdiri. "Tunggulah sebentar disini, oke?"

Naruto pergi keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan Sakura didalam. Tetapi Sakura tak mungkin diam begitu saja. Ia ingin tahu.

Sakura mempertajam pendengarannya sesaat, mengira-ngira suara itu berasal dari mana. Tampaknya dari lantai atas, mungkin. Lalu ia keluar dari apartemen Naruto, dan segera bertemu dengan seorang nenek didepan kamar apatemen Naruto. Mungkin beliau nenek Chiyo.

"Ah, namamu Sakura, kan? Kita belum sempat berkenalan kemarin." ujar nenek itu, "Saya Nenek Chiyo."

Suara berisik itu kembali terdengar. Sakura memandangi tangga diujung koridor, penasaran.

"Maaf, kita bertemu didalam keadaan yang tak tepat seperti ini," kata Nenek Chiyo. "Tenang saja... suamiku dan Naruto-_san _pasti bisa mengurusnya."

Perasaan khawatir merayap pada hati Sakura. Benarkah? Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto?

Lalu, terdengar suara teriakan seorang laki-laki, disertai dengan dentuman aneh lainnya. Nenek Chiyo mengamit Sakura masuk kedalam apatemennya, dan Sakura juga tidak menolak.

Apartemen Nenek Chiyo jauh lebih sederhana dari yang Sakura kira. Hanya terdapat satu _spring bed _ukuran besar, meja kecil dan rak buku usang. Dapurnya bersih sekali tanpa peralatan, dan terdapat sebuah toilet dengan pintu yang sudah mulai rusak.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_san._" ucap Nenek Chiyo. "Itu sudah hal yang biasa terjadi disini, tetapi untukmu, berhati-hati saja."

"Sebenarnya tetangga diatas itu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia seorang siswa juga yang kos disini. Sudah cukup lama, sekitar dua tahun." jawab Nenek Chiyo, "Tetapi dulu tingkahnya tidak seperti itu."

"Pemilik apartemen ini sebenarnya siap..."

"Aku dan suamiku." sela Nenek Chiyo. "Kami hidup dengan uang dari anak kos disini, karena disini totalnya ada lima kamar, dua dibawah dan tiga diatas. Tetapi sejak dia mulai depresi, dua kamar diatas dikosongkan."

"Aah. Begitu."

Suara gedebuk dilantai atas sudah mereda, dan perlahan menghilang. Nenek Chiyo bangkit berdiri, kemudian beranjak keluar. "Ayo, Sakura-_san._"

Lalu, Sakura tersentak melihat Naruto turun dari tangga bersama seorang kakek tua. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah adanya memar disekitar wajah Naruto.

"Kakek Chiyo, aku tak apa-apa," ujar Naruto kepada kakek disebelahnya.

"Naruto-s_an, _biar nenek bawakan obat untukmu." ujar Nenek Chiyo, kembali masuk kedalam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura gelisah.

Naruto tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan Sakura, "Tak apa... hanya saja, aku dan kakek gagal lagi mengajaknya bicara. Dia memang suka kumat."

"Dia tak bisa dibiarkan terus begitu." keluh Kakek Chiyo. "Aku harus segera memanggil rumah sakit jiwa."

"Jangan begitu," Nenek Chiyo kembali keluar dengan sekotak obat, dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Obati dia, Sakura-_san._ Banyak yang harus kuperbincangkan dengan kakek."

"Sebenarnya..."

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo, kembali kedalam. Kau dengar yang dikatakan Nenek Chiyo? Obati aku." ujar Naruto.

"Tidak sampai kau cerita apa yang terjadi." ucap Sakura.

"Kau keras kepala sekali. Padahal kau yang seharusnya cerita." keluh Naruto.

Sakura menarik napas. "Begini saja. Aku mengobatimu, memasak, dan tak usah saling cerita."

"Sayang sekali, Sakura. Kau sudah terlanjur masuk dalam kehidupanku." ujar Naruto sambil tertawa, "Sekalipun kau ingin menghindari masalah."

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan senyum dikulum. "Jadi, bagaimana jika kau mengobatiku, memasak, sambil saling cerita? Biar aku saja yang memulai cerita tentang apa yang terjadi."

-X-

Ah, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga.

Aku membuat chapter ini sambil membaca novel, jadi kesannya lamaaa... sekali baru kelar. Padahal, aku lama menyelesaikan chapter ini sampai sejam lebih gara-gara baca, hehehe xD

Terima kasih atas review positifnya ya, beberapa membuatku tersenyum, beberapanya lagi membuatku terharu. Dan yang paling penting membuatku ingin terus melanjutkan cerita ini (: terima kasih telah membaca sampai chapter ini, sampai bertemu dichapter selanjutnya xD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

Aroma harum menguar keseluruh ruangan apartemen Naruto. Perut Naruto berbunyi beberapa kali, matanya memandangi Sakura.

"Dulu, dia orang yang baik. Ramah, perhatian pada tetangganya."

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Tetangga lantai atas. Namanya Gaara."

Sakura membeku sesaat. Gaara. Nama itu...

"Dia suka sekali menceritakan tentang kekasihnya yang suka memasak untuknya." ucap Naruto, "Tetapi entahlah... beberapa bulan setelahnya, semakin hari dia semakin murung dan suka uring-uringan. Cerita tentang gadis yang dicintainya menghilang begitu saja. Puncaknya adalah ketika dia pulang dengan mabuk, dan jarang keluar kamar. Dari kamarnya selalu terdengar suara jeritan dan barang yang dibanting. Kakek Chiyo pernah menemukannya keluar kamar sih, tapi di malam hari."

"Naruto, aku ingin pulang. Masakanku telah siap." ujar Sakura lirih. Dia mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan disofa kecil milik Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran. "Kau bahkan belum mengobatiku, Sakura."

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika Naruto mendekatinya, memegang keningnya yang panas.

"Kau demam, ya..." ujar Naruto.

Sebenarnya, inilah kali pertama ia mendengar seseorang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sakit setelah sekian lama. Tetapi, ia demam bukan karena sakit, tetapi kata-kata Naruto mengenai Gaara, tetangganya dilantai atas.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara itu sontak membuat Naruto dan Sakura menengok kearah pintu. Seorang cowok berseragam SMP sedang menatap mereka dengan wajah linglung yang sulit didefinisikan.

"Kalian. Aku mengganggu, ya?" tanya Naroku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak." ucap Naruto. "Kau datang disaat yang tepat, nih. Antar Sakura pulang, ya. Aku... tak mungkin mengantarnya dengan wajah babak belur begini."

"Apa gara-gara... _dia_?" tukas Naroku dengan mata membesar.

"Iya."

Sakura menghela napas. "Ayo, Naroku."

"_Ha'i, neechan_." Naroku tersenyum kearah Naruto, "_Jaa, senpai._"

-X-

"Boleh kutahu, kenapa kau memanggil Naruto dengan _senpai_?"

Naroku tertawa. "Apa terdengar aneh?"

"Sedikit." Sakura ikut tertawa, sedikit lebih lepas daripada terus berada di apartemen tersebut.

"Karena aku mengenalnya dulu sebagai kakak kelasku." ucap Naroku sambil tersenyum. "Aku berada di klub yang sama sewaktu sekolah dasar, dan tahu-tahu kami bertemu diluar sekolah sebagai sepupu jauh. Ayahku punya kakak, kakaknya punya sepupu, dan anak sepupunya adalah Naruto _senpai. _Dia seperti kakakku sendiri."

Sakura hanya mangut-mangut mendengar silsilah keluarga yang agak rumit itu.

"Hm, Naroku."

"Ya?"

"Sudah berapa lama tetanggamu itu~Gaara, tinggal diatas apartemen?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Oh, kau sudah tau namanya, ya, _neechan_?" ujar Naroku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Begitulah."

"Pasti gara-gara terjadi keributan..." Naroku berdeham. "Dia... lumayan lama kurasa. Sebelum aku tinggal bersama Naruto, dia sudah tinggal disana. Saat itu dia masih baik."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Kurasa, cukup kau mengantarku sampai halte bis ini."

"Hm ya, _neechan. _Kukira aku masih ingat. Aku tinggal bersama dengan Naruto _senpai _sejak setahun yang lalu... kira-kira sebulan atau dua bulan setelahnya, Gaara _niisan _berubah. Ada yang salah?" ujar Naroku.

"Tidak." kilah Sakura cepat, dia tidak sadar bahwa keringat dingin mulai muncul dipelipisnya. "Itu bis-ku sudah datang."

"Oh. Hati-hati, _onnechan._"

Sakura mengangguk, cepat-cepat memasuki bagian dalam bis.

-X-

Ruangan itu benar-benar berantakkan. Sudah hampir setahun ruang itu tidak dibereskan, dibiarkan berdebu, puing-puing barang yang sudah hancur juga bertebaran dimana-mana. Satu-satunya yang bersih dari barang-barang hancur itu hanyalah tempat tidur yang selalu tampak rapi.

Bukan karena pemiliknya malas membereskan barang dan hanya mau membereskan tempat tidurnya, tapi itu memang hal yang menjadi ritualnya setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

Gaara membuka pintu balkonnya lebar-lebar, menggantikan udara sesak diruang kamarnya dengan udara siang hari yang panas. Sesaat ia merasa silau, tetapi lambat laun ia terbiasa.

Tadi, ia mengamuk. Lagi.

Apartemen yang ditinggalinya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah cukup rapuh, suara keras dapat samar-samar terdengar di ruangannya. Entah berapa kalinya ia mendengar nama Sakura dilantai bawah, membuat hatinya kesal, dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain meraung dan mengamuk.

Sakura. Nama itu.

Nama yang paling tak ingin didengarnya.

-X-

Sakura membongkar seluruh isi lemarinya dengan paksa. Mencari sesuatu yang hilang dari antara buku-buku tak penting dilemarinya. Akhirnya, ia menemukan juga apa yang ia cari.

Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, bercampur dengan air mata. Napasnya mulai tak teratur, dadanya terasa sakit. Harusnya ia membuang foto itu, tetapi yang dilakukannya justru menyimpannya.

Ia rindu akan lelaki itu.

Walau sikapnya yang mengesalkan dan selalu _overprotective _terhadapnya.

Walau lelaki itu adalah lelaki pertama yang suka mengomentari masakannya dengan akurat, lalu memberikannya bagaimana cara memasak yang sempurna.

Walau lelaki itu suka sekali marah-marah tak jelas.

Ia rindu akan Gaara.

Tak salah lagi. Gaara, mantan kekasihnya adalah Gaara yang tinggal diatas apartemen Naruto. Sepuluh bulan yang lalu adalah waktu mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dan waktu yang sama pula Gaara mulai depresi.

-X-

"Um, Naruto."

Di hari yang panas terik seperti ini, Sakura memanggil nama Naruto dengan pelan, seolah tanpa semangat sama sekali. Naruto menoleh, menatap manik mata emerald Sakura dengan heran.

"Hari ini, aku tidak memasak di rumahmu dulu..." ucap Sakura getir.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura menyahut.

"Kau masih sakit, ya, Sakura?" ujar Naruto. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin dikening Sakura, bagai tersengat listrik Sakura melangkah mundur.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Sakura mulai merasa risih dengan banyaknya pasang mata menatap mereka.

Sekalipun Naruto dan dirinya bukan seorang populer di sekolah, bagi sekolah _elite _yang doyannya belajar, cowok –cewek yang dekat adalah hal yang langka.

"Kau tampak tak sehat." ujar Naruto, lalu bibirnya membentuk lengkung senyum.

Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini istirahat saja, oke?" kata Naruto. "Ah, aku harus mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan."

Sakura menatapi Naruto yang mengangkat buku tebalnya didepan kedua matanya. "Sampai nanti. Kuharap kau cepat sembuh. Maaf, aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa untuk kesembuhanmu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Sudah, sana pergi. _Jaa, _Naruto."

Naruto melambai, kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkannya.

Bisakah, ia berhenti dari pekerjaan yang diberikan Naruto?

Sakura merasa, jika bukan dirinya yang masuk kedalam kehidupan Naruto. Tetapi lelaki itu sendiri yang melangkah masuk. Semoga saja tak terlalu dalam hingga mencapai hubungan kelam Gaara dan dirinya dulu.

-X-

_Dapur Rumah Mewah Gaara, sekitar setahun yang lalu..._

"_Gaara-kun, menurutmu, masakkanku ini bagaimana?"_

_Gaara mencicipi kuah ramen tersebut, lalu berdeham, "Kurang kaldu dan garam. Biar aku ajarkan."_

_Sakura menganggukkan kepala, lalu mulai memperhatikan cara Gaara memasak._

_Gaara memang hebat, darah memasak dari ibunya benar-benar mengalir dalam dirinya. Kemampuannya sudah hampir mendekati profesionaldiusia lima belas. Sakura benar-benar mengaguminya._

"_Begitu." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Biar kucoba membuatnya lagi."_

_Gaara memandangi Sakura yang mencoba membuat mi ramen tersebut, namun karena terlalu sering melakukan kesalahan, akhirnya Gaara murka juga._

"_Kau ini! Begitu saja tak bisa, Sakura!"_

"_Um, aku..."_

"_Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus belajar membuatnya sendiri dari apa yang kupraktekkan tadi. Aku ingin ramen yang sempurna darimu, kapanpun itu akan kutunggu." ujar Gaara tegas._

_Sakura tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa selain menekatkan hatinya._

_Pasar Tokyo, masih sekitar setahun yang lalu..._

"_Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Tunggu sebentar, Gaara-kun, aku harus menyelesaikan masakkanku dulu." kilah Sakura cepat. Dihatinya ia merasa panik melihat Gaara yang berada didepan matanya._

_Setelah Sakura menyampirkan pesanannya kepada pelanggan, dua piring sushi, Gaara langsung mencekal tangannya erat._

"_Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan napas tercekat._

"_Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Gaara, matanya berubah tajam ketika melihat Sakura._

"_Aku kerja sambilan, kau tahu..._"

"_Aku sama sekali tidak mau kekasihku seperti ini." kata Gaara tegas._

"_Gaara-kun, aku melakukan ini untuk keluargaku juga. Aku harus membantu ayah dan ibuku... dengan cara seperti ini." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan. "Itu tentu bukan hal yang salah, Gaara-kun."_

"_Sakura... apa aku tidak cukup untuk membiayai keluargamu? Aku bisa membantu keluargamu, bahkan kehidupanmu!" seru Gaara. "Aku adalah anak dari orang terkaya didaerah ini, tahu!"_

_Sakura hampir saja menangis mendengar bentakkan itu. ia melepas cekalan tangan Gaara, lalu balas berteriak walau suaranya nyaris tak keluar._

"_Aku bukan istrimu, kita masih lima belas tahun! Aku juga ingin hidup mandiri. Aku tidak mau selalu bergantung padamu. Biarlah aku berjuang, Gaara-kun..."_

"_Tetapi aku tak mau."_

"_Kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita, Gaara-kun." Sakura berucap tanpa ekspresi, "Tak ada gunanya aku berada disisimu, bila kau selalu mengekangku."_

"_Apa itu balasanmu setelah aku mengajarimu memasak?" tanya Gaara._

_Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Au baru meminta diajari memasak... kau sudah meminta balasan. Bagaimana bila seluruh kehidupan keluargaku ditanggung olehmu? Sudahlah Gaara. Tinggalkan aku."_

"_Oke! Kalau itu maumu!"_

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya, napasnya tak teratur. Mimpi tadi mengingatkannya akan masa lalu yang pernah ia lewati.

Sakura. Membayangkan gadis berambut _pink _itu membuat jantungnya jumpalitan. Ia harus bertemu dengan gadis itu.

-X-

Huft!

Rasanya ada yang hilang gak _post fanfict _seminggu kali seperti biasanya. Hehehe xD

Kali ini, yang menghambatku adalah UTS yang setiap harinya tiga pelajaran. #mabok harap maklumin ya, waktunya bener-bener gak ada. Setelah UTS selesai, akhirnya baru bisa deh, ngelanjutin fanfict-fanfict yang ada. Niatnya sih, update sekaligus lima fanfict(empat di Naruto, dan satu di Kuroko no Basuke) #menggila

Ckckck. Oke. Lupakan curhat gak jelas diatas.

Terima kasih yang udah penasaran dengan sosok dilantai dua apartemen Naruto ^^ sebenarnya saat membuat chapter 3, aku belum terpikir siapa yang pantas untuk jadi sosok dilantai dua tersebut, plus mantan kekasih Sakura. Dan akhirnya, yang terlintas dipikiran adalah Gaara. Semoga suka, ya ^o^

Semoga juga aku bisa menonjolkan karakter OC, Naroku :p

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggu fanfict ini, juga yang telah membaca fanfict ini. Tanpa dukungan kalian, mungkin aku males ngelanjutinnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring, membuat pelajaran maut-matematika-bagi sebagian orang adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Termasuk Sakura. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang membuatnya harus berpikir keras. Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya, perasaannya tiba-tiba bimbang.

Ia ingat bahwa Naruto akan selalu menemui dan mengajaknya pulang ke apartemennya, dan ia harus memasak untuk lelaki itu. Semuanya terasa mudah, namun sejak tahu penghuni apartemen atas adalah Gaara, Sakura takut sekali akan bertemu mantan kekasihnya itu.

Karena itu dia menyelinap keluar dintara ratusan siswa dan siswi yang hendak pulang, sambil berharap cemas agar tidak bertemu Naruto. Tetapi setelah berapa lama ada dikerumunan, seseorang mencolek bahunya, dan ketika ia menoleh, terlambat sudah.

Naruto menemukannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. Tatapan matanya kelihatan kesal. "Kucari kau di kelas, tetapi kamu tak ada. Ingin menghindar? Sakura, kau sudah tidak sakit."

"Naruto..." Sakura memanggil namanya lirih. "Bisa aku berhenti kerja?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

Belum sempat Sakura membuka mulut, tubuhnya sudah terdorong oleh seseorang, membuatnya menubruk Naruto. Lelaki itu memegang pinggang Sakura, menahannya agar tidak terdorong lagi. Aroma seragam Naruto menusuk hidung Sakura, tercampur antara wangi pelembut pakaian dan juga keringat.

"Aku tak peduli ada apa denganmu, yang jelas kau sudah terikat kontrak denganku." tukas Naruto.

"Tetapi hanya sampai minggu ini, Naruto..." Sakura berucap pelan. Jantungnya masih berderu dengan cepat. "Dan... lepaskan aku."

Naruto memang melepas tangannya dari pinggang Sakura, namun bergerak kearah tangan Sakura, dan menautkannya. "Kita harus cari tempat yang agak longgar. Disini terlalu ramai."

Sakura mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Naruto yang menarik tangannya.

Dan ada secercah rasa hangat yang menyusup diam-diam.

-X-

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terikat denganmu, itu saja." Sakura bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak ingin aku masuk kedalam kehidupanmu, atau sebaliknya. Hanya itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk bertanya kenapa sampai kau menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Kau aneh belakangan ini, jelas ada sesuatu masalah yang kau hadapi, Sakura."

Kemudian, Sakura melihat sosok itu... sosok berambut merah yang membuat napasnya tercekat.

"Hei, ada apa?" Naruto bingung melihat ekspresi Sakura. Lalu, ia menoleh untuk melihat arah pandangan Sakura dan itu membuatnya menemukan sosok diatas apartemennya... Gaara.

Secara refleks Naruto berdiri didepan Sakura, untuk melindunginya. Gaara terus melangkah mendekat, ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. Firasat Naruto hanya mengatakan bila Sakura dan Gaara memiliki sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui.

"Hei, Naruto. Juga, Haruno Sakura."

Suara rendah dan serak itu membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar, sekaligus bingung.

"Naruto." Sakura berdeham pelan, melewati tubuh Naruto dan berdiri dihadapan Gaara. "Pergilah dari sini, Naruto."

Bagi Naruto yang merasa karakter tetangga apartemennya itu lantas tetap terdiam disana, menatap dengan tatapan awas.

"Aku ingat, kau pernah bilang bila tetangga apartemenmu depresi karena seorang cewek, kan... cewek itu adalah aku, Naruto. Biarkan aku bicara dengannya." ujar Sakura, menarik lengan Gaara menjauh dari Naruto yang masih terpaku.

-X-

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." kata Sakura pedih. "Aku sebisa mungkin untuk menghindarimu, tetapi kamu yang menemukanku."

"Sakura... kau masih marah atas insiden itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, tetapi aku tentu tidak bisa melupakannya, Gaara." jawab Sakura lirih. "Aku tahu kau depresi karena aku... Naruto dan adiknya telah memberitahu padaku, tetapi aku... sedikitpun tidak bisa menemuimu lagi. Melihatmu sekarang saja membuatku merasa sakit. Aku tak ingin, sekalipun melihatmu..."

Hati Gaara terasa teriris melihat air mata Sakura yang mulai meluncur turun. Kemarahannya lenyap tak bersisa. Ia mencoba untuk menghapus air mata itu, namun Sakura menepis tangannya.

"Oke. Kau tidak ingin menemuiku, tetapi kau tahu, aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerah, kan. Aku ingin menantangmu, memasak. Tunjukkan bahwa kamu memang pantas untuk memiliki hidup tanpa aku..." tukas Gaara.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasa bahunya dicengkram seseorang. Sakura menoleh, mendapati Naruto yang menatap tajam kearah Gaara.

"Kau..." Naruto baru mau memaki Gaara, tetapi Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh lelaki itu diam.

Gaara menghela napasnya. "Satu minggu dari sekarang, Sakura. Akan kuberitahu lebih lanjut nanti. Aku kan mengundang _chef pro _untuk memilih makanan terbaik."

"Aku setuju." ucap Sakura tegas.

Tetapi ketika Gaara berbalik dan menjauh pergi, air mata Sakura turun kembali.

"Tenanglah..." bisik Naruto. Dia memeluk Sakura dari belakang, mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis yang terus terisak itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik, menghambur kedalam pelukan Naruto.

-X-

Sakura membawa Naruto kesebuah restoran Indonesia, dan membelikannya semangkuk pempek. "Coba."

Setelah Naruto telah mendengar cerita Sakura dan taruhan yang diberikan Gaara, Naruto segera mengajak Sakura menuju restoran Indonesia yang menjual pempek kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih telah bercerita padaku, aku lega." Naruto berkata.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku benar-benar kaget saat tahu kalau kau kekasih Gaara..."

"Mantan." ralat Sakura.

"Ya, mantan."

"Omong-omong, aku mengajakmu kesini karena aku ingin kau menyertakan pempek dalam taruhanmu dengan Gaara." ucap Naruto. "Kurasa ini ide yang bagus."

Sakura nyaris tersedak mendengarnya. "Aku mau, tapi aku tidak tahu cara membuatnya."

"Kau bisa cari resep diinternet, Sakura."

"Prakteknya? Aku tidak memiliki tutor." keluh Sakura. "Belum tentu aku bisa membuatnya sendiri."

"Karena itu, kau harus belajar." Naruto menyahut.

"Tapi..."

"Sakura, kalau kau memasak dengan resep yang sama dengan Gaara, tutormu dulu... kau bisa kalah, karena pasti ia lebih berhasil," ucap Naruto. "Coba buat. Aku akan membantu membiayainya kalau kau mau belajar."

"Naruto..."

"Bagaimana?"

"Mengapa kau baik sekali padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan mata emerald yang tampak rapuh. "Kamu selalu membantuku. Memberiku sambilan yang lebih baik, mendukungku ditaruhan ini... Kenapa?"

Naruto merebut sepotong pempek dari mangkuk Sakura, dan memakannya lambat-lambat. "Itu kebiasaan."

"Kebiasaan?"

"Sejak kecil, aku terbiasa dididik untuk membantu orang, dan berprinsip jika semua orang adalah keluargaku. Semua satu keluarga, apapun dan siapapun itu. Aku selalu berteman dengan siapa saja, tidak mencari musuh. Ketika orangtuaku meninggal, banyak bantuan menghampiriku. Mulai dari membantuku mencari apartemen yang bagus, tempat sambilan yang menyenangkan, beasiswa di sekolah."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau murid beasiswa."

"Memang." Naruto tertawa melihat kelucuan ekspresi Sakura. "Jika kita membantu orang lain, kita akan mendapatkan balasannya, kapapun itu."

"Kamu orang yang baik, Naruto." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Berbeda dengan Gaara..."

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya. "Gaara juga orang yang baik, kok."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengenal Gaara sebelum insiden kalian itu, jadi aku tahu jika dia baik." tukas Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Benar..."

"Ayo, percepat makanmu, aku mau pulang." kata Naruto dengan sikap terburu-buru, "Setelah itu aku masih mau mengajar. Kau harus ikut."

"Ikut mengajar?"

"Ikut melihatku mengajar," ralat Naruto. "Pasti akan seru, kok."

-X-

Setelah pulang ke apartemen dan Naruto berganti pakaian dengan lebih resmi, Sakura dan Naruto naik bus ketempat itu.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan, dan Sakura mulai terasa lebih tenang. Candaan Naruto yang ringan membuat jiwanya tidak merasakan ketakutan seperti sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang selalu ingin agar dirinya menjadi sosok yang _perfect_.

Ah, kenapa sekarang dia membandingkan Naruto dengan lelaki itu?

Sakura menghela napas, tampaknya Naruto sedikit lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Matanya terpejam, namun bibirnya tersenyum. Sakura memandangnya sedikit lama, sampai Naruto tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena ketahuan memandang lelaki itu.

Naruto tertawa ringan, kemudian menyentuh lembut pipi Sakura.

Aneh, Sakura tidak dapat berkutik apa-apa.

"Nah, sepertinya sudah sampai." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. "Jauh, kan?"

Bus berhenti tepat dihalte, dan Naruto segera berdiri. "Ayo Sakura."

Ketika turun dari bus, Sakura merasa atmosfer udaranya sangat berbeda. Dia mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara sejuk ini, tersenyum.

"Ini masih Tokyo, tapi dipinggirannya. Hampir masuk kedaerah desa," Naruto berucap lega. "Kalau aku sudah tak sekolah, aku mau tinggal disini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau mau juga?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tiba-tiba tersipu malu, lengkap dengan wajah merah, Naruto tergelak dan tertawa keras.

"Kenapa, sih!" dengus Sakura, memukul lengan Naruto kuat-kuat.

"_Gomen, _Sakura. Hanya... kau lucu." kata Naruto. "Ayo, dari sini kita berjalan kaki."

Sakura menghela napas. "Masih jauh?"

"Tidak. Bersabarlah sebentar." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

-X-

Ketika Nenek Chiyo memasuki hendak kamar apartemennya, dia menemukan sebuah amplop tebal yang membuatnya penasaran.

Amplop tersebut tertulis dengan pena warna hitam, _**Uang apartemen Gaara, untuk sepuluh bulan.**_

Membaca tulisan itu sontak membuat Nenek Chiyo terharu. Ini pertama kalinya Gaara membayar uang sewa untuk sekian lama. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun segera dihapusnya. Perasaannya sedikit lebih lega.

Sesuatu terjadi pada anak itu, pikirnya. Merubahnya kembali. Syukurlah... semoga Gaara akan baik-baik saja, ia merindukan Gaara yang dulu.

-X-

Huft! Akhirnya chapter lima! Kali ini scene NaruSaku terasa banyak dan aku membuatnya dengan lancar dan mudah, hehehe. Omong-omong, aku jadi memikirkan tentang nasib Gaara. Agak sedih juga kalau Gaara berakhir sedih karena gak punya pasangan. Hm. Kira-kira siapa yang cocok ya? Boleh minta saran? :D

Dan berhubung sempat buka internet lewat ponsel, aku mau menyempatkan menulis daftar nama terima kasih karena telah memberikan review (chp1-4 sampai tanggal 23/03/2015) yang selalu membuatku semangat sampai sekarang ^o^

Para **Guest** (yang gak pernah nulisin nama, hehehe), **borutosatan, lutfisyahrizal, Ndah D. Amay**(gak kok, gak mungkin Gaara balikan sama Sakura. Ini kan fanfict NaruSaku ^^), **Yuki 'NF MiHaru**(ah. Masa fanfict gua jadi plampiasan UTS 4mapel sih, wkwk), **Saikari Ara Nafiel**(Yosh! Bakal diusahain ya!), ** 1, nona fergie kennedy**(jangan sampai bosen lah, xD), **The KidSNo OppAi, Mirai, Arata Aurora, Nakako Anko, Moochi-san**(terima kasih komentarnya ya, membangun sekali), **Ae Hatake, tegarwira5 **dan **Shinn Kazumiya.**

Arigatou, Minna. Review dari kalian semua membuat fanfict ini tampak hidup dan memiliki pengunjung (: Terima kasih telah membaca chapter ini, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 6

"Jadi, kamu..."

"Iya, aku mengajar anak-anak sekolah dasar. Soalnya, anak sekolah dasar lebih nggak bawel, pelajarannya juga lebih mudah," kata Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, masuk kedalam ruangan berukuran 5x5 meter itu. Enam orang anak yang menjadi murid Naruto menyambut Naruto dengan begitu riang, membuat Sakura yakin bahwa Naruto amat dikagumi oleh murid-muridnya.

"_Sensei!_"

"Naruto _sensei, _hari ini kita belajar matematika, kan?"

"Naruto _sensei, _siapa yang kau bawa itu? Pacar _sensei_?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, merasa agak kikuk dengan ucapan anak-anak kecil yang kira-kira masih duduk di kelas enam.

"Kalian, tenang semua dan duduk. Hari ini, Naruto _sensei _membawa Sakura _sensei _untuk menemani kalian semua belajar."

"Oohh..."

Pelajaran mulai berlangsung. Anak-anak itu tampak serius mendengarkan Naruto yang mengajar matematika, padahal Sakura sudah mengantuk setengah mati. Tapi harus ia akui, kalau ia salut dengan kerajinan murid-murid di les tersebut.

-X-

Sementara itu...

"Saya meminta tiga orang _chef pro _untuk menjadi juri dalam kompotensi memasak yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi." kata Gaara melalui telepon. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Tenang saja, permintaan Tuan Gaara pasti akan dilaksanakan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." tukas Gaara. Dia segera memutuskan hubungan telepon, lalu melangkah keluar rumahnya yang megah itu.

Seorang pelayan menundukkan kepala didepan Gaara, mengulas senyum ramah. "Tuan, mau menggunakan mobil?"

"Tidak perlu." ucap Gaara cepat. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati cuaca hari ini, dengan berjalan kaki."

Gaara berjalan berkeliling kompleks, lalu menekan-nekan ponselnya untuk menelepon Sakura. Ia berharap kecil kalau nomor ponsel gadis itu masih sama dengan yang dulu. Cukup lama ia menunggu Sakura menjawabnya, namun pada akhirnya dia menjawab panggilan itu juga.

"_Moshimoshi_, Sakura?"

Gaara mendengar Sakura enggan menjawabnya, lalu dia langsung bicara _to the point. _"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau ingin menu apa untuk kompetisi? _Main course, dessert, _atau apa?"

"Kenapa tidak bebas saja?" ia mendengar Sakura mendengus kesal diujung sana.

Gaara menghela napas, mencoba untuk sabar. "Agar pertarungannya adil. Begini saja, satu makanan bebas dan satu _dessert. _Aku belum pernah mengajarkan apapun soal _dessert _padamu, agar adil bagiku dan untukmu."

Setelah Sakura mengiyakan, terdengar suara klik yang menandakan bahwa Sakura memutuskan hubungan telepon. Gaara berdecak pelan, sadar Sakura sudah benar-benar kesal padanya.

Tiba-tiba... duak!

Seseorang menghantam Gaara dari belakang, membuat Gaara mendengus kesal. Untungnya ia tidak sampai terjatuh, tapi gadis yang menabraknya itu justru terjatuh. Dan gadis itu menaiki... sepatu roda?

Gaara masih menatap gadis itu, tidak mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu, juga tidak memanggil namanya. Umpatannya tertahan dilidahnya, sepertinya tubuhnya terpaku. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang dan mata lavender.

"Uh..." gadis itu mendongak. "_Sumimasen."_

"Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati." tegas Gaara.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sedang latihan sepatu roda, belum terbiasa." tukas gadis itu.

Akhirnya Gaara mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Gadis itu sedikit terhuyung, tapi akhirnya bisa juga berdiri dengan seimbang. _"Ah, arigatou."_

Tetapi Gaara tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Um. Biar kuajari. Kubantu, agar tidak ada orang yang mengalami hal yang sama denganmu."

Gadis itu meringis pelan. "Omong-omong, namaku Hinata."

"Gaara."

-X-

Sakura mendengus pelan. Kalau begitu, ia harus berlatih membuat pempek yang disarankan Naruto. Kemudian membuat _dessert. _Ah, dia memang tidak pernah sedikitpun untuk membuat _dessert._

Ah, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Naruto memang mendukungnya, tapi cowok itu kan sama sekali nggak bisa memasak. Sekarang, kalau ia kembali kedalam kelas sepertinya menganggu anak-anak yang sedang belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh itu. Jadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar sampai Naruto selesai mengajar.

Sakura duduk diruang tunggu tempat les tersebut. Cuaca yang sejuk, capek karena perjalanan jauh, membuat Sakura terlelap perlahan-lahan. Matanya terpejam, namun bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum.

Karena dalam mimpinya, ia memikirkan Naruto.

-X-

Akhirnya kelasnya berakhir juga. Saking terlalu asyik mengajar, ia lupa bahwa ia datang bersama Sakura. Ia tersenyum kala melihat Sakura masih berada diruang tunggu. Matanya yang terpejam membuat Naruto tersenyum. Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada gadis ini.

Ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sakura, memaksanya untuk terbangun. Sakura mengusap matanya, terperanjat akan adanya Naruto didepan matanya.

"Apa aku ketiduran?"

"Iya." jawab Naruto. "Tadi, siapa yang menelepon?"

"Gaara." jawaban Sakura membuat otot-otot Naruto menegang.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja, dia hanya bilang soal kompetensi memasak itu. Aku harus membuat masakan bebas dan sebuah _dessert. _Karena kau meyakini pempek itu akan menang, jadi yah... akan kucoba untuk membuatnya. Tapi kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan, mungkin aku tidak akan mengikutsertakan masakan itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah..." ucap Naruto mengalah. "Sekarang, mari kita pulang."

"Pulang?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Apa kau mau disini terus?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa. "Ini cukup jauh dari rumah loh, kalau nggak sekarang bisa terlalu malam."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kukira aku lupa kalau kita lagi berada jauh dari kota."

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" tanya Naruto. Kini mereka berjalan bersisian, matahari sedang hangat-hangatnya karena mulai sore.

"Rencana menghadapi Gaara maksudmu?" tanya Sakura. Melihat Naruto yang menganggukan kepala, Sakura mendesah pelan. "Belum ada."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Begini..."

Sakura menoleh, menatap Naruto. "Kalau kamu emang nggak punya biaya untuk belajar memasak, dan tidak ada tempat untuk memasak, kamu bisa memintanya dariku."

Sakura menyerngit. "Begitu?"

"Iya. Dapurku kan cukup lengkap, karena dulu ada teman satu apartemenku yang pintar memasak." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sekalian, mungkin kau ingin latihan juga, kan."

"Boleh saja," jawab Sakura, "Tapi, apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau masakanmu jadi, aku bisa menikmatinya, kan." kata Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham. "Dasar. Kalau begitu sepulang dari sini kita harus membeli bahan-bahan."

"Lagi?"

"Yang kemarin sudah menjadi sisa, Naruto."

"Ehh?"

Sakura tertawa. "Begitulah. Ayo, Naruto."

"Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_!"

-X-

"Tidak." Naruto mendengus, "Rasanya masih kurang."

"Aduh..." Sakura mengaduh lagi. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia mencoba untuk membuat pempek sesuai keinginan Naruto, tapi hasilnya tetap saja gagal.

"Aku pulang!"

Naroku melangkah masuk, memandang Sakura dan Naruto satu per satu. "Ada apa?"

"Dia terus menerus mengeluh soal rasa pempekku." kata Sakura, menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. "Coba ini Naroku, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naroku mencoba sepotong, mengunyahnya dan menelannya. "Um, rasanya masih kurang garam, lalu tepungnya terlalu banyak. Harusnya diperbanyak rasa ikannya, _onnechan._"

Baik Sakura dan Naruto ternganga. Tadi... barusan Naroku yang menyebutkan kekurangan-kekurangan masakan Sakura.

"_Nani_?" Naroku menyengit bingung.

"Ba... bagaimana kau bisa mengomentarinya seperti itu, Naroku?" tanya Naruto cepat-cepat saking penasarannya.

"Eh? Um... kakak sepupuku tidak hanya kau, jadi... aku pernah diajari salah satunya yang jago memasak..." tukas Naroku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau beruntung ya, Naroku." kata Sakura sambil terkekeh.

Naroku meringis. "Tapi aku hanya bisa mengomentarinya, bukan membuatnya."

Jleb! Hilang sudah niat Sakura untuk meminta ajari Naroku. Melihat ekspresi Sakura, Naruto tertawa. "Berjuanglah, Sakura."

"Hm!" Naroku tersenyum. "Ya! Aku menunggu masakanmu!"

"Baiklah! _Yosh!_"

Naroku mendekat kearah Naruto dan berbisik pelan kearahnya. "Kenapa _onnechan _jadi terlihat kekanakan begitu, sih?"

"Dia memang seperti itu kalau sudah memasak, Naroku." balas Naruto. Dia tersenyum kecil mengingat Sakura yang histeris saat ia mengganti pakaian atasnya beberapa hari lalu.

-X-

"Gaara-kun! Aku bisa melakukannya!" seru Hinata. Dia mulai meluncur diatas sepatu roda.

Gaara tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tidak tersenyum tulus. Ia memandangi punggung Hinata yang meluncur cepat, rambutnya berterbangan kian kemari. Lalu, Hinata kembali mendekati Gaara, dan dia nyaris saja terjatuh. Syukurlah Gaara sudah menahannya.

"_Arigatou._"

"_Doita shimashite, _Hinata._"_

Hinata memandang manik mata Gaara, lalu mengulas senyum tipis. "Um, mulai hari ini kita teman, kan? Gaara-kun?"

"Uhm, ya... oke..."

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini," tukas Hinata. "Jadi kemungkinan kita akan bertemu lagi kapan-kapan. _Jaa, _Gaara-kun."

"_Ha'i..."_

-X-

Hola! Ketemu lagi dengan Himawari Natalia! _Minna, gomen_! Sepertinya aku lamaaa... sekali baru sempat melanjutkan fanfict ini *peace* sebenarnya aku nggak berniat seperti itu, tapi saat _writer blockitis_(Saat dimana penulis bingung ngelanjutin cerita)menyerangku, jadinya aku malah nonton _anime _K-On dan SAO... *dilempar*

Karena terlalu lama nggak ngelanjutin, sempet lupa loh cerita 'Cooking for You' ini seperti apa. Jadi, aku membacanya ulang dan melanjutkannya seperti ini, hehehe xD Aku memilih menu pempek karena emang kangen makan pempek (?) jadi mohon dimaklumin ya... terus, terima kasih untuk Guest yang nyaranin pasangan Gaara adalah Hinata. Kebetulan aku memang suka dengan _chara _Hinata (: nah, kali ini Hinata menjadi penarik Gaara agar menjauh dari hubungan NaruSaku *cielah*

Oke! Sekian aja... kayaknya banyak banget curhatnya? *peace again* Terima kasih yang telah membaca fanfict ini sampai chapter 6! Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 7

"Bagaimana latihan memasakmu?" tanya Naruto melalui telepon. "Sebenarnya aku merindukan masakanmu, tetapi pertarungan dengan Gaara lebih penting."

Di dapur Sakura, gadis itu sedang membuka-buka menu resep yang baru saja dibelinya dari toko penjual buku bekas. Banyak yang menggugah minatnya, tetapi hampir secara keseluruhan membuatnya meragu.

"Aku sedang mencoba melihat-lihat buku resep." jawab Sakura. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel. "Aku bingung mau mencoba yang mana."

"Hei, Sakura." Naruto berdeham beberapa kali. "Tahu tidak, mengapa kau terus menerus gagal dalam berbagai percobaan memasak? Itu karena kau belum menemukan tujuanmu memasak. Lalu, kau tidak fokus pada satu makanan. Kau mencoba dan gagal, kemudian mencoba yang lainnya. Seharusnya kau justru mengulangnya kembali."

"Jangan menceramahiku, bahkan kau tidak tahu cara memasak." kata Sakura.

"Sakura, itu bukan hanya dalam memasak. Segala hal yang mau kau pelajari harus demikian. Setelah kau tahu apa tujuanmu ingin meraihnya, dan mengulang terus menerus hal yang dicoba, tentu kau akan bisa mempelajarinya dengan sempurna." tukas Naruto. "Pikirkanlah hal itu sebelum kau memulai."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti. Aku menumpang telepon Nenek Chiyo karena pulsaku habis. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama." kata Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk, sadar Naruto takkan melihatnya, Sakura menyahut. "Oke. _Arigatou, _Naruto."

Sakura kembali merenungkan perkataan Naruto, sambil membolak-balikkan kembali lembaran pada buku resepnya. Sebuah kue _tart _bernama _lemonade tart _menarik perhatiannya karena krimnya berwarna kuning, berbeda dengan kue lainnya. Selain itu... kuenya mengingatkannya pada rambut Naruto.

Alasannya memasak, ya... kala Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mencoba memikirkannya, yang ia ingat lagi adalah Naruto. Diwajahnya mulai muncul semburat merah, suatu gagasan terbesit dibenaknya.

Ia mengikuti kompetensi ini karena ingin lepas dari pengaruh Gaara. Lalu, ia sendiri ingin memasak karena Naruto selalu mendukungnya. Memberikannya pujian tulus maupun komentar menyakitkan. Selalu jujur dan apa adanya, tetapi menggunakan perkataan lembut yang berbeda dengan Gaara.

Hah, kenapa Sakura membandingkan Naruto dengan Gaara? Jelas kalau mereka berbeda!

_Kalau begitu, aku akan memasak untukmu, Naruto. Mungkin, saat ini itulah satu-satunya alasanku untuk memasak, _batin Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia mulai menyiapkan perlengkapan memasaknya.

-X-

"Eh? Sakura-_onnechan_?" Naroku berkata dengan riang ketika Sakura mengetuk kenop pintu apartemennya. "Ada apa?"

"Mungkin kau bisa mencoba mencicipi masakanku," tukas Sakura. Ia menyodorkan bekal makanan sebanyak tiga buah itu kepada Naroku. Naroku menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan langsung mengijinkan Sakura masuk.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sakura, merasa ada yang kurang.

"Oh, dia sedang mengajar." kata Naroku, mulai membuka bekal-bekal makanan milik Sakura. Matanya membulat melihat isinya adalah pempek yang telah dipotong kecil-kecil, juga sebungkus cuka.

"Ah, ini makanan favoritnya, ya." Naroku berkata lagi.

"Hm, begitulah. Dia memintaku untuk membuatnya." kata Sakura. Ia duduk di karpet yang dijadikan alas lantai.

Naroku tersenyum kecil. "Wajar aja, sih. Makanan dari luar Jepang seringkali mahal. Pasti dia memintamu agar ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang banyak. Dan satu lagi..."

Lagi-lagi mata Naroku membulat melihat isi dalam bekal Sakura. Tampak kue _tart _yang telah dipotong, dengan krim berwarna kuning dan putih. Walau sudah sedikit berantakkan, tetapi warnanya benar-benar menggoda.

Jadi, Naroku mengambil sesendok kecil dan menyuapnya. "_Oishii_!" serunya, langsung menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kuenya sangat enak. Manis dan asam." Naroku menyahut, lalu kembali menyuapkannya.

"Syukurlah aku membawa dua kotak bekal." kata Sakura, tersenyum tipis. "Butuh waktu cukup lama untukku bisa melakukannya, juga mengalami kegagalan sebanyak tiga kali."

Setelahnya, Naruto memasuki apartemen dan menyerngit heran. "Tiga kali? Tiga kali apa? Uhm. Aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang." sahut Naroku. "Begini, Sakura _onnechan _semakin bagus memasaknya. Ia sampai mencoba membuatnya sebanyak tiga kali."

"Oh ya?" tanya Naruto, berjalan mendekati Naroku dan ikut mencicipi kue _tart._ Matanya berbinar. "Ini benar-benar enak."

"_Arigatou._" Sakura tersipu. "Aku mengikuti saranmu, mencobanya ulang walaupun aku gagal."

"Sepertinya kau juga menemukan alasanmu memasak, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengulas senyum tipis. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya... berpikir memasak untukmu, Naruto."

"Ehm, ehm." Naroku berdeham pelan, membuat wajah Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama tersipu. Semburat merah muncul diwajahnya.

Naruto cepat-cepat berkilah. "Kalau begitu, kau sudah siap untuk menjalankan pertandingan esok?"

"Coba dulu pempekku. Kalau rasanya memuaskan, aku akan menjawab siap untuk besok." kata Sakura.

Naruto mengambil gelas dan meminum air putih, sebelum akhirnya mengambil kotak bekal yang sudah terbuka itu, mencicipi sepotong. "Enak. Sekarang coba cukanya."

Naruto mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan cuka kedalamnya. Ia juga mengambil mentimun dan mengirisnya tipis, dicampurkannya kedalam cuka tersebut. Lalu, mencelupkan sepotong pempek dan memakannya bersama cuka.

"Rasanya... enak, Sakura."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, senang dengan pujian Naruto. "Bagus. Kalau begitu aku sudah siap."

Naruto tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena sudah memasak untukku."

Naroku yang tidak ingin ikut campur dengan kedekatan mereka berdua melangkah keuar, meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto tanpa permisi. Sepertinya kedua manusia itu juga tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Nyatanya, Naruto malah meminta Sakura membuatkan makan malam. "Kau masih bekerja untukku, kan?"

Sakura hanya mengiyakan dan mulai memasak dengan bahan-bahan yang tersedia dilemari pendingin. "Hari ini aku akan membuat _tempura. _Sebelum udangnya menjadi tidak segar lagi."

"Yah, aku memang membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu, sih." kata Naruto. "Sedang ada diskon panen."

Sakura tergelak pelan, lalu kembali memulai aktifitasnya memasak.

-X-

Gaara memasuki supermarket, menuju bagian sayuran dan daging. Ia mulai melihat-lihat dan mengira-ngira apa yang akan dimasaknya untuk kompetensi nanti. Dia mengambil sayur kol, sawi dan seledri, lalu beranjak untuk mengambil sebungkus potongan sayap ayam...

"Hei."

Gaara terkesiap, jantungnya berdebar-debar karena kaget. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis ada dibelakangnya. Gadis sepatu roda yang ia temui waktu itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hinata...

"Kita bertemu lagi." tukasnya, "Kau mau memasak? Seorang lelaki yangd apat memasak itu keren, lho."

"Kau sendiri bisa memasak?" tanya Gaara, menyindir.

"Tentu saja bisa." Hinata berdecak. "Ayahku memliiki restoran."

"Hohoho, begitu?"

Hinata merengut, lalu mengambil kantung plastik. Dengan penjepit makanan, ia mulai memasukkan hati ayam kedalam kantung tersebut. "Terserah padamu, deh. Mau mempercayai atau tidak. Tahun depan aku akan disekolahkan sekolah khusus memasak, dan aku pasti akan lebih baik darimu. Jauh beberapa level diatasmu. Lihat saja."

"Oh ya?" kini, giliran Gaara yang berdecak, namun dia masih tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, lain kali buatkan makanan untukku."

Lalu, Gaara beranjak pergi menuju bagian ikan, melupakan niatnya untuk mengambil sebungkus potongan sayap ayam.

Sementara ia berjalan, perlahan Gaara mulai melunak, memikirkan apa sebaiknya kompetensi dengan Sakura terus dilaksanakan. Karena, ia sendiri sudah melupakan alasannya melakukan kompetensi itu untuk mengembalikan Sakura dalam peluknya. Mungkin itu gara-gara seorang gadis bernama Hinata. Ekor matanya melirik lagi kearah gadis itu.

Karena ia seorang lelaki, ia tidak mungkin membatalkan kompetensi dan menarik ucapannya itu, kan?

-X-

Hari ini Gaara meminta Sakura agar menuju rumahnya untuk kompetensi itu. Perasaannya sedikit kalut, dan semakin kalut ketika Naruto datang bersama Sakura setengah jam kemudian.

"Sudah diputuskan, kalau memasak bebas dan sebuah _dessert._" tukas Gaara. Tangannya terulur didepan Sakura. "_Deal_?"

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu, kemudian menjawab mantap. "Aku kan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Aku tidak mau menjadi milikmu lagi."

"Disana tempat masakmu," tunjuk Gaara pada dapur kecil bernuansa putih, berbalikan dirinya yang bernuansa hitam. "Kau bisa bebas mengambil bahan di _market _rumahku seperti biasanya, kau sudah tahu tempatnya. Aku sudah mencoba melengkapi bahan kemarin."

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Dan, kalau ada bahan yang tidak ada disana, kau boleh membelinya diluar." kata Gaara. "Oh ya, satu lagi... tidak ada batas waktu, tetapi kalau bisa, kurang dari dua jam. Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan _chef _yang menjadi juri menunggu terlalu lama."

"Iya, Gaara. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melanggar aturan-aturanmu kali ini."

Kemudian, pertandingan memasak dimulai.

-X-

Di awal pertandingan, Gaara dan Sakura sama-sama sibuk mengerjakan _dessert_nya. Kelihatannya keduanya sama-sama ketahui jika membuat _dessert _membutuhkan waktu yang lama sehingga memulainya sesegera mungkin.

Setelah masing-masing adonan _dessert_ mereka masuk dalam _oven _disaat yang hampir sama, mereka baru memulai memasak untuk hidangan bebas mereka. Sakura dengan pempek, tentu saja, dan Gaara dengan... tamak seperti _sushi_?

"Ah." Sakura berdecak pelan melihat Gaara. Lelaki itu pasti memiliki waktu lebih banyak untuk membuat _dessert_nya lebih sempurna. Dalam menghiasnya, atau... pikirannya terasa penuh. Ini gara-gara Naruto yang menyarankannya membuat pempek!

Ketika dilihatnya Naruto sedang memberi semangat kepadanya dengan sebuah senyum lebar, Sakura merasa ada suatu rasa yang membuatnya terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ia memasak agar tidak menjadi kekasih Gaara lagi, itu pertaruhannya. Tetapi dia juga memasak untuk Naruto. Jadi...

Ketika bunyi _timer _untuk ovennya berdenting, Sakura segera mencuci tangannya yang penuh dengan adonan pempek dengan sabun. Mengangkat kue dari oven dengan sarung tangan, mengeluarkannya diatas alas alumunium.

Lalu, ia mulai membuat krim, warna putih dan kuning, untuk menghias _dessert_nya. Sakura bekerja secepat mungkin. Setelah selesai membuat krim, beberapa saat ia tertegun, wajah Naruto terbayang dibenaknya.

_Jadi... _Sakura melanjutkan pikirannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia memasak untuk Naruto dan tidak menjadi kekasih Gaara lagi. Kalau begitu, ia sama saja memasak untuk menjadi kekasih Naruto?

Argh. Pikiran itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Ia semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, sampai Naruto akhirnya meneriaki namanya...

"Sakuraaa..." Sakura menoleh, melihat Naruto dengan gerakan tangannya seolah meminta Sakura untuk terus memasak.

Sakura terkesiap, lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

-X-

Akhirnya pertandingan tersebut selesai juga.

Sakura memang lebih lama selesai dibandingkan Gaara, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak masalah bagi Gaara sendiri. Lelaki itu membuat berbagai macam _sushi, _sekitar ada lima jenis yang berbeda.

Dua orang _chef_ yang menjadi juri saat itu mulai mencicipinya bergantian. Keduanya berdiskusi sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Kalau dilihat dari _dessert, _punya Sakura-_san _lebih enak. Ada rasa yang tidak dirasakan oleh lidah saat memakannya. Sensasi tersendiri." kata sang juri.

Lalu sang juri lain melanjutkan, "Tetapi untuk masakan bebas, kami lebih suka dengan masakan tuan Gaara. Walau masakan Sakura-_san _terasa enak, namun masih terasa asing dilidah kami."

"_Well, _kesimpulannya, kalian seri. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sakura merasa was-was, tetapi dia ingat kalau selama ini Gaara selalu berlaku adil walau sikapnya sering sadis.

"Kau harus adil." tiba-tiba Naruto berkata, muncul diantara mereka. Sakura yang bingung, Gaara yang berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja perjanjian ini batal. Aku juga sudah kehilangan selera untuk memenangkan kompetisi ini." kata Gaara acuh tak acuh. "Bagaimana? Kau puas, Sakura?"

"Belum. Akui dulu kalau aku memang bisa memasak." kata Sakura, wajahnya menunjukkan kekeras kepalaan.

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Yah, kau memang ahli memasak, tetapi hanya untuk _dessert. _Kuakui dalam bidang itu, karena sejak dulu aku tidak pernah benar-benar menguasainya."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Oke."

Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Sakura pelan, tersenyum. "Aku lega sekarang. Dan bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala. "Tentu saja. Untuk apa lama-lama disini?"

-X-

"Suatu saat kau harus membuka toko kue, Sakura." kata Naruto.

"Boleh saja." tukas Sakura. "Tetapi, jika aku yang memasak, siapa yang menjaga toko tersebut?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. "Aku saja."

"Eng?" akhirnya Sakura tersenyum setelah sedikit syok. "Kenapa? Kulihat kau cocok untuk menjadi guru."

"Masa sih? Padahal aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang guru lagi. Kukira bekerja di toko kue denganmu lebih menyenangkan, Sakura." jawab Naruto sehingga wajah Sakura mem_blushing _dengan sendirinya. "Eh ya, bagaimana kau bisa membuat _dessert _dengan _perfect _seperti itu? Tadi terlihat sangat cantik."

"Aku..." Sakura berdeham pelan. "Saat membuatnya, aku memikirkanmu."

Perlahan, jemari Naruto menautkan dengan milik Sakura. "Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh kaget, tetapi justru menatap lekat manik mata biru milik Naruto.

"O-oke." sahut Sakura malu-malu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya sedikit, mendekatkannya pada telinga Sakura. "Aku cinta kamu."

-X-

Selesai! Selesai! Lho, kok tamat ya? *cengo sendiri*

Akhirnya. Cerita _chapter_ku ada yang tamat juga... *mau nangis* sekarang udah mendekat UAS, yah, dua minggu lagi, sih... jadi mungkin aku nggak bisa _update _banyak-banyak. Rencananya, satu minggu selesai UAS aku harus menamatkan fanfict-fanfict _chapter_ku apapun yang terjadi! *ditendang*

Oke, oke. Uhm. Saatnya _behind the story _*apadah*

Saat aku membuat fanfict ini, aku memikirkan acara _master chef _di TV. Ituloh, lomba masak-masak, hehehe. Terus, aku juga lagi mengidamkan kue _tart lemonade _yang cuman dibeli setahun sekali pas ultah adikku. Rasanya... asam manis. Beda sama kue _tart _pada umumnya *sudah jangan dibahas, bikin laper*

Semoga _chapter _ini tidak terkesan buru-buru :) mungkin sedikit kurang deskripsi, karena ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfict tentang masak-memasak, jadi kurang paham juga menjelaskannya harus seperti apa *peace*

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah mengikuti ceritanya sampai pada chapter ini. Tanpa adanya _readers, _mungkin cerita ini bakal kutunda lama, mungkin bisa sampai selesai UAS bulan depan xD

Sampai jumpa difanfict lainnya! Xoxo!

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
